A Kiss From A Rose
by licoricewands01
Summary: This story is set in the time after The War. With Voldemort defeated and dead, everyone was happy. Although many lives have been lost, the wizarding world's sense of peace was irreplaceable. As people have started to renew their lives came the news of Ho
1. Chapter 1

p This story is set in the time after The War. With Voldemort defeated and dead, everyone was happy. Although many lives have been lost, the wizarding world's sense of peace was irreplaceable.

p As people have started to renew their lives there was the news of Hogwarts opening up once more to teach students and pass on the wonder of Magic.

p That meant good news to Harry and the others whop weren't able to finish their school. With the exhilarating news came even more happy news.

p Hermione was made Head Girl of the school. This has made her very happy as it was one of her goals in life.

But her sense of gladness was quickly replaced by anger when she found out who she was to be working with the whole year.

p Miles away from The Burrow and from the heart of London is an audible cry of shock simultaneously done.

p "WHAT?!'

p "Ginny, tell me, what on earth did I to do deserve this?"

p Said Hermione desperately to Ginny who was consoling her to no avail.

p At an apartment in the heart of the London, Draco had just finished reading his school letter. He was shocked to find out he was made Head Boy and what shocked him most was to find out who his partner was.

p "Blaise, tell me, am I that bad to deserve this punishment?"

p "Well, let's just put it this way. Just be glad you got to be Head Boy, Draco. It'll help you on your future work someday."

p At the Burrow...Hermione was close to tears now.

p "This is going to be the worst year I'll ever have and to mention it, it'll be my last."

p At London..

p "But you know what, Draco? I think this will be the most exciting year you'll have...I'll bet on that!"

p Said Blaise in no avail too of comforting Draco.

p Being tasked as a Head Student is non-transferable and irrevocable. That's why Draco had been preparing himself for the possible things that would happen.

p Hermione on the other hand was dreading to go to Hogwarts. Then, the day she feared came. It was the first day of school. Mrs. Weasley promised Hermione to pray for her safety always.

p "I will pray for you, dear. I know for sure that Draco has changed. Good luck all of you!"

p At first, Hermione found it hard to deal with. She had so many things to adjust with. After a few months, Hermione finally got to manage herself.

p As for Draco, he found it awkward at first but then got used to her presence. He had never taken anything concerning Hermione seriously except for his studies and duties.

p As the month of June is about to end, so is the happy days of the seventh years students who were to graduate soon from Hogwarts.

p They have also recently received the results of their NEWTs and almost everyone and the trio got satisfying results. Only Hermione was not 100 happy because it was only in D.A.D.A that she didn't have a grade of 'Outstanding'.

p Because of their wonderful results, the school decided to throw a party for them. It was to be held on the last Wednesday of their school year and at the Shrieking Shack which is now known as 'The Shack'.

p Wednesday came and Hermione was preparing herself. It was only 10 minutes until the party starts. Then, there were loud raps on her door.

p "Granger! Hurry up, will you??"

p "I'll be finished in a minute!"

p "In a minute? How many times have you said that already?"

p "Fine! I'm going down now."

p Even after the war, Draco was still the same annoying, arrogant jerk she had always known.

p Finally after 10 minutes, Hermione was finished. She was wearing a white blouse and a black, knee-high pleated skirt and shoes whose straps went around her ankle. Hermione put some perfume on and went out of her room to find Malfoy at the Common Room, waiting.

p "I'm done you annoying ferret!"

p "Good-"

p Draco turned to her and saw Hermione going down the stairs. She looked beautiful with her hair kept in a slightly loose bun. As she was going down, Hermione met Draco's stormy eyes. She could tell he was astonished.

p "Snap back to reality, Malfoy or else we'll be late."

p Said Hermione. Malfoy smirked at her but still gazing at her intently.

p "And stop ogling at me."

p Draco choked as he led Hermione out of their Dormitory.

p "You wish, bookworm. I wasn't ogling at you."

p 'Damn! Was I that obvious?' thought Draco. It was just now since their Yule Ball that he had seen Hermione fix herself up. 'She really looks like girl...' This made him smirk.

p "What are you smirking at?"

p Hermione asked, raising her left brow.

p "Not that it would interest you at all."

p "Really? But its okay for you to ask me why I do things-"

p "Okay! Okay! I get your point. I was just thinking that you are indeed a girl."

p Draco said in an indifferent sort of way. Hermione looked scandalized with what he said.

p "You thought I was a girl...? MY! What am I before? A cross-dresser?!"

p Spat Hermione. She could not believe it. 'Am I not a girl at first sight?' she said to herself in her mind. But what more could she expect from Draco? He was her enemy at school and he had made her life a living hell for years. Hermione concluded that this was the best he could ever be to her.

p Then, Draco chuckled.

p "Why are you laughing?"

p But still, Draco was chuckling as he made his way out of the oaken doors and unto the castle grounds.

p Hermione walked faster to catch up with him and left him behind. She thought that never would she have a humane and civilized conversation with Draco. Never until the day comes the hippogriff learns to sing.


	2. Chapter 2:Of Beers And Talks2

Chapter 2: Of Beers and Talks 2

They arrived at The Shack a quarter an hour late, with Hermione trying to suppress panting. Draco had his usual smirk and began to walk away from Hermione, probably to find some poor, innocent girls to lure into his traps.

"You'll never change, Malfoy! You good-for-nothing, sly, arrogant jerk! Not to mention you as a womanizer...and possibly to the extent of being a man-whore!!"

Hermione cursed Malfoy as she sat at an empty seat by the bar to relieve her aching feet. She had walked too brisk with 3-inch shoes on due to her agitation with Draco Malfoy.

"Aww...it hurts. My, if I hadn't let my anger get to me, I should have been okay now."

"Can I be of any help?"

A voice of a man said. Hermione looked up and saw him, the handsome and probably as womanizer as Draco is, Blaise Zabini. He was Draco's only true friend who stood by him through thick and thin and she knew it during The War. Hermione could tell from his face that Blaise was surprised to see her. Then, it was as if a light had flickered on in her head. She was sitting right beside Blaise. 'Oh my Merlin, had Blaise heard what I said?' Hermione gave him a nervous smile in return to his friendly one. Blaise said...

"I'm not trying to boss you, Granger, but...you got to be careful of what you say. He might hear it."

He said with a smile to her. Blaise took his glass to his lips and sipped some of his drink.

"I know...it's just that I got really angry at him."

"Like he doesn't do that all the time. How come you had lived through all the mean things we said?"

"I don't know...really."

Hermione said and she resumed on massaging her feet. Two scenes of exasperating and embarrassing moments have just happened in her life within a span of 15 minutes. How many more of these would she have to endure?

"I've heard your girl friend looking for you."

Blaise said to her. She looked back at him. He continued...

"I think she was at the other bar at the second floor."

"Oh, thank you so much, Blaise."

He returned back to the comfort of his drink and nodded. Hermione realized that Blaise wasn't as bad as his friend is but also felt the need to see Ginny. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen, probably spending their time with their women. She was about to go when...

"Blaise, right?"

"Yup."

"Please do me a favor."

Hermione said in a low tone. Blaise knew what she was about to tell him. He turned to her.

"What is it?"

"Well, it'll be best if no one'll know what I said."

He chuckled a bit. Hermione blushed and bit her lip, her heart beating very fast. 'What if he'll tell Malfoy? Well, I really shouldn't care!' said Hermione inside her mind when finally Blaise nodded.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Well, see you around."

And off she went. Blaise grinned and looked back to where Hermione had gone.

"What a girl..."

"He said that to you?!? I can't believe it."

"Me neither, Ginny. When we came back here at Hogwarts, he's acting like we're on our first year here. Except for those low-blow insults."

Ginny and Hermione were at the bar on the second floor which was full of people dancing and having all sorts of fun. She had told Ginny everything that had just happened, including her encounter with Blaise Zabini. Ginny giggled when Hermione mentioned of his name.

"Hey! Ginny, wasn't he the one who you danced with before we talked?"

"Yup!! And he's terrific. An official hottie!"

Hermione laughed at her friend's remark. Suddenly, an arm had encircled her shoulders. The scent of whoever it was behind her was definitely familiar.

"So, are you enjoying the party, Granger?"

Malfoy said. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"Very much until you came butting in our conversation! And, I'd thank you if you'll get your arm off me."

She said in pure sarcasm. Malfoy merely smirked at her. How he loves to piss the Miss Know-It-All of Hogwarts. Draco wanted to see her cinnamon eyes flare in anger. Since their immediate return to school, he took no opportunity of annoying her go to waste. Draco let go of Hermione's shoulder and shook hands with Ginny.

"Hi, Ginny."

'Hello, Malfoy-"

Call me Draco. So, how's your friend here?"

"Well..."

Hermione was signaling Ginny not to tell anything what they were just discussing about. Ginny nodded and continued...

"We were just discussing a few things...and about your friend, Blaise!"

"Oh, Blaise?! You like him, Ginny?"

Ginny laughed but continued after Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh no! No..."

"You know what Granger?"

Draco said, facing her once more. Hermione was looking daggers at him. 'This is fun!' Draco thought.

"That is how a real woman acts. By the way, Blaise told me something, Granger."

The angry look on Hermione's face vanished when he said the last sentence. The tone of Draco's voice has changed then. Hermione felt rooted to the spot and absolutely demented. Did Blaise tell him what she said about Draco?!

"Okay. Alright! Fine! I'm sorry!"

Hermione said aloud but only enough for the three of them could hear through the very loud noise. Draco frowned at her and Ginny was trying her best not to laugh. Hermione buried her head in her folded arms which rested at the counter of the bar, felling very embarrassed.

"Sorry?"

Draco was puzzled with Hermione's sudden reaction. She did not even look up to see his face of bewilderment. So, she went on and Draco smirked.

"Yeah! I know you think I'm mean after all what I've said!!"

"Hermione, Draco's-"

"Stop, Ginny. Let me talk first."

Hermione said, still not looking up. Ginny shrugged.

"Whatever you say..."

"Oh, Merlin's beard, how foolish of me! I shouldn't have trusted Blaise. I knew he'd tell you!"

"Tell me what?!"

Draco asked her suddenly to catch her off guard. He doesn't really know what the bloody hell she was blabbering about. For the first time, Hermione looked up but didn't face them and talked incessantly, not knowing she'd regret it sooner or later.

"Well, he heard me muttering or rather cursing you for being such a good-for-nothing, sly, arrogant jerk! And you being a womanizer and being a man-whore...Bartender, 2 firewhiskeys please!"

Hermione said. The smirk on Draco's face faded away. The bartender gave her 2 mugs full of Firewhiskey. Hermione grabbed one mug and gulped it all down at once.

"Did you really say that?!"

Said Draco in angry and shocked tone. Hermione realized the catch. Draco hadn't really found out. Hermione looked at Draco.

"May I excuse myself...?"

Ginny said and she went away, leaving a furious Draco and an equally angry Hermione at the bar. Draco's face frowned.

"Did you really say those words, woman?"

"Ha! What if I say, I did?!"

Hermione replied back. Draco was more than furious now. She merely snubbed him and gulped her 2nd mug of the strong alcoholic drink.

"Wait 'til we get back to the Dorm, woman! You'll see. Mark my words!"

"Yeah, that's what you always do. Threaten me, I'm scared!!"

With those words, Hermione stood up and left Draco rooted on his place, fuming.


End file.
